Malone Gets Love
by crAzy-chIChI
Summary: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! This is a Malone and Link one this time. But you'll see what happens during part 2 of this. I'm writing another one Confusion of Spring. Hope you enjoy this story. Oh yes r+r!


****************************************************  
Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!. I'm kinda mad from something and was  
hard for me to concentrate. It's just I want to write  
fanfics. I have no other life except ......well nothing else  
really.  
  
The spring Harvest Festival was almost coming.Spring is my favorite season. When I met...Link.  
A georgous man with blue eyes and light brown hair. He was such a man even the "Hero of Time." Link even  
saved our world from the evil Ganondorf. Defeated him with his mighty powers and along with the sages.I wish I was   
a sage. But I'm just a red headed farm girl. Everyone makes fun of my long red hair that looked my mothers. It would  
hurt my heart bad but Link always chased those kids away when I was only 10. I can't stop thinking of him. If  
he would only come right now. I picked up a bucket of carrots and headed out the stable. I was about to open the  
door until I found myself on the floor. My buckets of carrots were scattered all over the floor. Those foods can't be  
wasted.My father is gonna really get mad when he sees me with scattered carrots.   
  
But then it was..........Link! Oh, I was so glad to see him that I wasn't even mad. "Oh sorry Malone I didn't  
mean to hurt you!" He got up and gave me a hand. " Link it was really ya you!" I choked up and my heart started   
to pant really hard. I dunno what to say. "Of course its me! Who else would you think I am." Link said with a little confusion.  
"Um, Malone.......the Harvest Festival is coming in two days and..." I'm sure I knew his question and started to interupt him.  
"Yeeeeeees what is it hun?" He backed away a few steps. "Hun? What do you mean hun? You didn't even let me finish my sentence.   
You don't look so good today." I gave a surprised look at him. "And I was asking could I borrow a horse." My heart felt a cry.   
  
I felt mad and I started to express my anger. "Why don't you have two handsome feet!? Or it's very close you know! And......"  
Link came up to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry Malone I know why you're feel so mad. I know you love me and I   
wanted to borrow a horse ot bring you to the festival." My mad face grew into a happy one. "Really? Ya mean it?" He put his hands on my  
shoulders. "Of course. I mean your beautiful. Remember when I chased those boys away.Its because I loved you red hair and you sweet face. "  
"Awwwwwwwwwww really? Thats so sweet of you Link?" He blushed a bit and so did I. "Well sure you could borrow my horse. I'll let you borrow  
Spicy becaue Epona is not feeling well.Maybe you should try it out first." I opened the stable door. Then a voice was behind me. " Malone I'm  
going to deliver milk to Zora's Domain, okay?" He went out of the ranch not paying attention to me and didn't notice he had a guest over the ranch.  
"You know Malone, we known each other for 8 short years. But now I feel that i know you so much and I love you too. I loved you since we were little  
children ".He put his arm over my shoulder.   
  
We went in the stable and a horse was stomping adn neighing hard. It was Epona who was making all that noise. "Don't we have  
to take of her before we try spicy out." Link put his hand on Epona's neck. "Yup and it's time for her to have her pony's." I sat her down and checked her.  
It was time right at this second. Then after an hour she had her colt which was a girl. "Awwww she looks like her mother except with a star on her head."  
Link petted her fur gently. "What should we name it?" I asked Link. "How about...Sweety." I thought it was a great idea. " Sweety is a great name!" I exclaimed.  
I gave a kiss on Link's lip. It was suppose to be short but then he held me and was more of a romantic first sweet kiss. I was so happy. A lip against mine and with  
Link too! He let go of me and we stopped. "Uh, thank you." I blushed. "Your welcome. " We sat watching Epona loving her colt. We huddled together head to head and holding  
hands.   
  
"Aren't we suppose to try out Spicy." I just remembered. "Oh yeah! Sorry." We tiptoed away from Sweety and Epona and took out Spicy. She was a strong light brown horse.  
"This is the best runner you know." I talked to him as we walked onto the field. "I could see it on her legs." Link told me. "It's important to let her know you before even riding her. Thats  
why I told you need to try her out." "Thanx sweety. I know your always smart with animals." We trained her to know Link for a while. Then he started to ride her. He was getting good at it too.  
Then, suddenly my father came home. "Malone I'm home.Oh and hello Link. Spending your spare time with my daughter." He started to laugh. "I'm just joking. But Link it's getting dark and you   
better get going. And did Epona give birth to her colt yet?'' "Yup she had one daddy! We named her Sweety if it's okay with you. They're sleeping in the barn actually." My father smiled at me.   
"Okay hun. You did great today." I felt proud of myself. "Yup your as sweet as Sweety." I blushed and felt prouder. "Yup she sure is." My father told him. He went inside his room. "Well Malone I   
better get going soon." He kissed me on the forehead. "Bye Link." He smiled at me and started going out the ranch. "And Link! " I called him before he could go. "Remember the fair and visit me  
tommorow." "Okay! I promise sweety!" He left the ranch.  
  
I went to my room and I couldn't believe my day. It was like my fantasy. He even asked me to the fair. Well I can't wait for that day. Oh Gods thank you for such my beautiful. I know  
I love him too. I layed on my bed and fell asleep.  
THE END  
I know this was short but I'm making part two .   
  
Make sure you REVIEW! One more thing, I know Zelda and Link are together in my fanfics but I'm giving Malone a chance this time. Next time it won' t be like that.   



End file.
